Benutzer Diskussion:Hirschhorn-trek
Willkommen in meiner Mailbox Ich freue mich immer über neue Nachrichten! Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - Memory Alpha: Willkommensgruß -- 20:29, 16. Dez 2006 (UTC) Memory Alpha: Signieren Bitte signiere deine Artikel mit dem Namen Hirschhorn-trek und nicht mit cpu. Sonst weiß keiner, dass es sich dabei um dich handelt. Danke für dein Verständnis.--Tobi72 18:17, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Frage zum Diagnoseprogramm / Krankenstation Wird in der Synchro zu Diagnoseprogramm Alpha-11 der Jupiter-Station "elf" gesagt oder "eins Strich eins"? Im MHN Artikel wurde 1-1 geschrieben. Hast du das nur aus dem englischen übernommen, oder die Folge angeguckt? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:14, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Und zum Artikel Krankenstation: Ich habe deinen Beitrag zurückgesetzt. Bitte habe Verständnis, aber wir können nicht einfach ungesicherte Dinge im Artikel belassen. Wenn jemand die Sachen überprüft, dann kann es wieder rein, davor nicht. Deine Beiträge sind ja nicht verloren, ein Klick, sie sind wieder da :) (PS: die vielen englischen Bezeichnungen brauchen nicht rein ;) wir sind ja die deutsche MA. Bitte melde dich auch nochmal wegen dem "Elf" oder "eins Strich eins". -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:08, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Zur Krankenstation: naja, was sind denn die "gesicherten" Fakten? Ich denke, du hast keine DVDs da?^^ Bitte nimm das nicht persönlich, wie gesagt, keine deiner Änderungen sind verloren. Zum Diagnoseprogramm: das wär nett, das kann ja erstmal bleiben. Aber das müsste geprüft werden, die Synchro ist nicht immer zuverlässig. Im Skript steht '' diagnostic program alpha one one''. Wie hat das die Synchro übersetzt^^? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:37, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Hi. Ich hab die Folge neulich im TV gesehen, aber genau erinnern kann ich mich nicht. Ich versuche das in Erfahrung zu bringen. Gruß Hirschhorn-trek 16:58, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo. Ich wollte dir anbieten, da in absehbarer Zeit ja nicht mit einer Überprüfung der von mir übersetzten Fakten gerechnet werden kann, diese rauszunehmen, aber den Rest beizubehalten. Die unsicheren Dinge würde ich auf der Diskussionseite zur Überprüfung auflisten. Würde das deinen Erwartungen hinsichtlich der Kanonität gerecht werden? Gruß hirschhorn-trek 19:10, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Mach das so. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:49, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Es tut mir wirklich äußerst leid, aber ich bin in letzter Zeit kaum mehr (bzw gar nicht mehr) aktiv. Deswegen kann ich mich jetzt nich dazu äußern. Ich hoffe, dass ich irgendwann wieder aktiver werde, dann kann ich mich persönlich mit dem Artikel beschäftigen, aber davor werde ich leider keine Hilfe für dich sein. In diesem Sinne kann ich dich nur an andere "alte" Benutzer verweisen: Bravomike, Tobi72, Klossi oder andere Benutzer. Ich hoffe, sie erkennen das Problem und können dir weiterhelfen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:38, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re: Sternenbasis 11 - Verweis entfernt Hallo. Darf ich fragen, warum du meinen Verweis auf Sternenbasen der Föderation unter Siehe auch entfernt hast? Ich wüsste nicht, warum dies nicht informativ sein sollte. Bitte um Erläuterung. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:07, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) '--KOPIE--' :Einerseits kann man unten in der Kategorie sämtliche Sternenbasen sehen, aber was mich vorallem gestörrt hat, dass durch die weitere Zeile dann das Inhaltsverzeichniss gekommen ist und das find ich störrt die Optik wenn das Inhaltsverzeichniss mitten im Artikel reinkommt. Ich hab zwar nochmals versucht den Artikel einzuteilen, damit das Verzeichniss oben steht aber da hat mir die Optik des Artikels nicht gefallen. Für mich ist die Optik eines Artikels sehr wichtig. --Klossi 20:09, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Von mir aus Optik, aber dann könnten wir doch versuchen, den Sternenbasen-Link in den Artikel mit reinzubringen. Gibt's keinen Befehl, der das Inhaltsverzeichnis unterdrückt? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:11, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) '--KOPIE--' :Leider nein ab einer gewissen Zahl von Abschnitten erscheint dieser Link. --Klossi 17:23, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Warum werden Diskussionen in der MA/de eigentlich ständig munter auf unterschiedlichste Seiten verteilt... da steigt doch niemand durch. :) Trotzdem: ::Doch, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, das Inhaltsverzeichnis zu unterdrücken - einfach an beliebiger Stelle im Artikel, möglichst sichtbar am Anfang, einfügen. Ähnlich lässt sich das Inhaltsverzeichnis auch an eine beliebige Stelle im Artikel verschieben, dazu einfach __TOC__ einfügen. Ob das eine oder andere im jeweiligen Artikel sinnvoll ist, müsst ihr natürlich schauen. -- Cid Highwind 19:25, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke für deinen Tipp. ich werde mir in Zukunft auch angewöhnen, die Diskussion nur auf einer Seite weiterzuführen. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 16:28, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re: Deine Benutzerseite: Nemesis / Nemisis Hallo. Ich wollte dich nur schnell darauf hinweisen, dass dir auf deiner Benutzerseite ein Fehler unterlaufen ist. Der Star-Trek-Film heißt Nemesis, nicht Nemisis. Da ich ungerne an fremden Benutzerseiten herumfuhrwerke, habe ich mich entschieden es dir so mitzuteilen. Kannst es ja bei Gelegenheit korrigieren. Viele Grüße Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 18:45, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) '--KOPIE--' :Danke für den Hinweis, ich werde den Fehler entsprechend korrigieren. --Lt.Reed 15:42, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hallo. Ich habe zufällig den Hinweis auf deiner Benutzerseite gelesen und möchte dir mein Beileid aussprechen. Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht =/\= Kommunikation - '--KOPIE--' :Tja, danke...--Lt.Reed 15:59, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Quellenangabe Hallo, als Du die Bildbeschreibungsseite für Bild:Barclay and holographic barclay inside man.jpg angelegt hast hast Du die Kategorie:Bilder nach Episode (VOY: Eingeschleust) manuell eingetragen, aber keine Quelle angegeben. Bitte gib immer, auch oder sogar besonders bei Bildern, die Quelle über die EpLink-Vorlage an. Der Vorteil bei Bildern ist, dass sie die zugehörige Epiosdenkategorie vollkommen automatisch hinzufügt. Einfacher geht's nicht! MfG--Bravomike 19:42, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Hey. Danke für den Hinweis, aber wie funktioniert die Vorlage? Was muss ich für die Platzhalter eintragen? Gibt's ne Hilfe-Seite? Gruß Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 19:46, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :'--KOPIE--' Du schreibst einfach , wie immer und ohne Änderungen. Die Vorlage erkennt automatisch, dass sie auf einer Bildbeschreibungsseite und nicht in einem normalen Artikel benutzt wird und trägt dann die Kategorie ein. Tatsächlich war das damals einer der wichtigsten, wenn nicht überhaupt der wichtigste Grund, warum die EpLink-Vorlage eingeführt wurde, weil so die Bilder viel leichter sortiert werden können.--Bravomike 19:50, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ach so! Natürlich kenne ich die Vorlage, damit gebe ich ja auch meine Referenzen in Artikel an. Habe bloß nicht gewusst, dass sie EpLink-Vorlage heißt! Danke für deinen schnelle Hilfe. Viele Grüße Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 19:55, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) '--KOPIE--' Vorlage:EpLink ist die Vorlage, die dann in den Vorlagen , , , , und drin steckt und die eigentliche Arbeit macht.--Bravomike 20:01, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Mit kommt man übrigens auch direkt da hin--Bravomike 20:02, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) noch was Noch eine Kleinigkeit: Du hast hier eine Quelle aus dem Fließtext entfernt und in die Verweisliste eingegliedert. Das ist nicht optimal, da die Quelle ja an der Stelle genau diesen Fakt belegen soll, und das ist nicht möglich, wenn sie unten steht. Grundsätzlich sollte hinter jedem Fakt eine Quelle stehen, wenn am Ende des Artikels eine Abteilung "Referenzen" ist könne da alle Quellen noch mal stehen, aber sie sollten nicht ausschließlich dort stehen (außer es handelt sich um "Weitere Referenzen", dann ist der Artikel unvollständig)--Bravomike 21:29, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Normalerweise sammelt man unter "Referenzen", "Quellen" oder "Verweise" mehr oder weniger alle Episoden, in denen der Artikelgegenstand vorkommt, als Überblick. Manchmal sind auch nur die wichtigsten Quelle genannt. In vielen Artikeln gibt es auch einen Abschnitt "weitere Referenzen", in dem Episoden stehen, die noch nicht in den Artikel eingebaut worden sind. Auf jeden Fall reicht eine solche Liste nicht als Quelle aus, weil sie ja nicht die einzelnen Fakten genau belegt. Ausnahmen zum Beispiel wenn es um eine Person geht, die nur in einer Episode oder einem Zweiteiler auftaucht, dann ist es auch OK im Artikel keine Quellen zu nennen und unten drunter die Quelle einmal zu schreiben--Bravomike 21:38, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re: Ende der Abstimmung auf Forum:Gallerien für Hauptdarsteller? Sorry, hatte ich und die anderen wohl auch vergessen. Nein, grundsätzlich ist die Abstimmung gültig und beendet, Vorschlag 4 ist angenommen, jetzt muss da ganze nur noch umgesetzt werden.--Bravomike 16:49, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Re: Links auf die selbe Seite vs. Fett-Formatierung (' ') Dieser "Selbstlink" hat ein paar Vorteile, die wir gegenwärtig noch nicht voll nutzen, beispielsweise wenn man die Seite über eine Vorlageneinbindung auf einer anderen Seite wiedergibt oder den Quelletext für irgendwelche Zwecke kopiert, dann wird der Titel damit automatisch zum Link auf den Artikel. Es gibt auch noch, wenn ich Shisma richtig verstanden habe, semantische Vorteile, aber da bin ich nicht fit drin. Eine ursprüngliche Diskussion dazu findest Du hier. Im Prinzip ist die Fettschreibung zwar nicht falsch, das Ergebnis ist ja praktisch das selbe, aber inzwischen steht es auch hier in unserem Stilhandbuch. Übrigens, was Deinen Entwurf angeht sieht das schon ziemlich gut aus, solltest Du mal "öffentlich" vorschlagen, außer Du willst noch was dran ändern. MfG--Bravomike 13:56, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Re:Browsererhebung *g* Hehe....ich hab keine Wahsagerfähigkeiten von denen ich wüsste.*g* Das lustige is, dass ich mich beim letzten mal, wo ich das aktualisieren wollte vertan hab und bei dem falschen das geändert hab. Weiß aber nicht mehr bei wem.^^ --HenK | discuss 16:18, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re:Bild Löschen? Erledigt, mit dem Hinweis und einem Eintrag auf Memory Alpha:Inhalte zur sofortigen Löschung kannst Du sowas auch für alle Admins anzeigen, falls der, den Du gezielt ansprichst, mal nicht schnell reagiert. MfG--Bravomike 19:55, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) In Arbeit Bitte bearbeite keine Artikel die gesetzt worden sind. Wenn du bei solchen Artikeln Fehler bemerkst dann schreib einen dazu auf der Benutzerdiskussionsseite dazu an. Schließlich wird der Artikel ja noch bearbeitet. --Klossi 15:14, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :ok schon vergessen ;)--Klossi 15:25, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re:Bot-Änderungen Hmm, das sagt zumindest der Duden so. Hat ja nix mit Zensur zu tun. Siehe dazu auch das hier in der WP, aber ich richte mich da nach dem Duden. Man hört immer wieder mal Kritik an der Rechtschreibung in der MA/de. Und da dieser Fehler automatisch erzeugt wurde, kann man ihn so ja auch automatisch beheben lassen ;-). So kann man auch andere „Lieblingsfehler“ beheben. Ich dachte mir einfach, ich berichtige mal diese (wenn auch kleinen) Fehler. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 18:19, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Richtig, das hat Bravo schon gemacht, offenbar wirkt sich diese Seite darauf aus. So wird der Fehler also nicht weiter erstellt. Da hat ein kleiner Typo auf einer unscheinbaren Seite erstmal mehrere Tausend dieser Fehler erzeugt... -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 19:13, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re: Änderungen an den „Zitaten der Woche“ Naja, ich hab hier schon spannenderes vollbracht ;-) Aber weil die Teile auf die Hauptseite kommen war ich lieber doppelt vorsichtig. Außerdem wäre es ziemlich umfangreich, das alles mit einem kompletten Befehl machen zu lassen. Da fehlt hier mal ein Zeilenumbruch, dann ist da die Quelle nicht drin, woanders ein Leerzeichen, da wieder keins... Und schließlich war es auch ganz interessant, die sich mal durchzulesen. Ich hatte auch irgendwie das Gefühl, da wären welche doppelt. Hab ich mir offenbar aber nur eigebildet ;-) Auf alle Fälle fehlt ja mal wenigstens eins aus dem letzten Film! (vllt von wegen "Ohne eigennützig wirken zu wollen..." oder so) Aber wie kommt man da ran? -- 18:57, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ja, die Google-Suche ergab ziemlich genau das, was ich erwartet habe. Außer: die MA! Nummer 44 ist der erste Treffer hierher. Ein Skandal... ;-) Und habe ich richtig gelesen? Du hast den Film noch nicht gesehen? Wie hast du es nur hier ausgehalten? Ich muss zugeben, ich habe mich schon zwei Monate vor dem 6. Mai kaum mehr hergetraut! Aber am Abend nach der Vorpremiere war die MA die erste Amtshandlung! Ja stimmt, du hast da bei etlichen Artikeln Siehe auch Sternenbasen der Föderation eingefügt und dann kam offenbar Shismas NavLeiste... naja es war schließlich nicht ganz umsonst. Aber glaub mir, es geht noch etwas, naja, unspannender: ich hab vom letzten Interwiki-Durchlauf ne Liste von 2300 Artikeln ohne IWL erhalten. Und sich da durchzufuchsen und den betreffenden Artikeln die nötigen Links zu finden und zu setzen ist echt langwierig und wenig abwechslungsreich... Aber ich bin schon bei N angekommen, zumindest bei den offenbar internationalen Sachen :-) -- 19:37, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Naja ganz so ist es nicht. Ich setze die Links nur von hier in die MA/en und zurück. Den Rest kann dann der Bot erledigen, weil eigentlich alle MAs in die MA/en hin und zurücklinken und so findet der Bot dann seinen Weg. Am wichtigsten für uns sind also die Links zur MA/en und am problematischsten sind deutsche Artikel ohne einen einzigen IWL. Wenn du also einen solchen findest, reicht eigentlich en:Artikel. Beim nächsten Durchlauf findet der Bot dann auch die anderen dort eingetragen Sprachversionen. -- 19:50, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ja richtig, alle in der Liste haben keinen IWL. Und warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben, im Gegenteil :-) Und wie gesagt, eigentlich reicht es, wenn im deutschen Artikel ein Link zur englischen Version auftaucht. Eine gute Möglichkeit ist imo der folgende Weg: de-Artikel -> de-Episode -> en-Episode -> und dort ganz unten die Verweise durchkramen. Das funzt eigentlich ganz gut. Bei Charakteren und Schauspielern etc ist das natürlich unnötig. Wenn du einen effizienteren Weg findest, brenne ich darauf ihn zu lesen!!! Danke! -- 20:03, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Besten Dank :-) -- 20:25, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Moin! Ich sehe gerade, dass du in Minutenabständen Interwiki-Links setzt. Wie findest du die Seiten, die keine Interwiki-Links haben, so schnell? 19:55, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, pure Intuition. Nein, quatsch. Man will sich ja nicht mit fremden Federn schmücken. Plasmarelais hat seinen Bot laufen lassen, und der hat ca. 2300 Artikel ohne IWL gefunden. Und da sitz ich jetzt dran. Du findest die Liste unter Benutzer Diskussion:PlasmarelaisBot/interwiki results de. Bitte lass mir aber den Abschnitt "W", damit es zu keinen Bearbeitungskonflikten kommt. Kannst ja mal ... irgendwo anfangen, vielleicht treffen wir uns in der Liste irgendwann. Das ist ganz schön zeitaufwändig^^ Viele Grüße 20:01, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke! Ich helf' dir, hab' sowieso nix zu tun. Ich fang' mit "A" an. 20:16, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Argh, ich geb's auf! Von diesen ganzen englischen Artikeln werde ich noch ganz wuschig, zumal ich sowieso nix finde. Irgendwie schafft ihr es, alle paar Sekunden einen neuen Interwiki-Link zu setzen, ich schaff' das aber nicht. Der größte Teil der fehlenden Interwiki-Links scheint ohnehin nur auf fehlenden englischen Artikeln zu beruhen. Falls du nichts dagegen hast, lass ich euch das machen und kümmere mich um Dinge, die mir mehr liegen, z.B. Rechtschreibkorrekturen. 20:57, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich arbeite auch nur mit Wörterbuch^^. Das meiste sind Zufallstreffer. Teilweise ist aber auch die bescheidene Wiki-Suche schuld, dass man nichts findt. Jedem das seine, kämpfe deinen Kampf als Verfechter der deutschen Sprache *g*. Trotzdem danke für deine Bemühungen. Viele Grüße 21:01, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Re: Paranoia Ich sehe alles! Ehrlich ;) Die Sache ist die, dass ich mir vorgenommen habe, jede Änderung anzusehen, und wenn mir dann gleich noch eine andere Kleinigkeit am betreffenden Artikel auffällt, dann kümmere ich mich drum. Früher oder später kommt mir so jeder Artikel mal in die Finger. Ich verfolge also nicht Dich, keine Angst, ich verfolge EUCH ALLE!--Bravomike 20:42, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Re:Bilder aus der MA/en Leider habe ich mit Bildern von MA/en keine Erfahrung, da ich Bilder immer selbst hochlade. Allerdings denke ich, da wir den gleichen Namensraum verwenden, dass die genauso hier heißen müssen, wie dort. Um sicher zu gehen, kannst du ggf. Shisma, Bravomike oder Klossi Fragen. Ich denke mal, wenn du die verschiebst, verschiebst du die auch für MA/en und machst dir keine Freunde...--Tobi72 21:36, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem.--Tobi72 21:49, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Re: Kategorie-IWL-Reihenfolge Hallo, ja, das Problem ist bekannt und wurde auch bereits ausführlich diskutiert, allerdings bis jetzt nur auf verschiedenen Benutzerdiskussionen und noch nicht irgendwo in einem „öffentlichen“ Forum. Soweit ich auf dem Stand der Dinge bin kann man als angemeldeter Benutzer diese Kategoriesetzung deaktivieren, sodass es dann wieder wie früher funktioniert. Plasmarelais wollte außerdem mal schauen, ob er den Bot dazu bringt, da Ordnung rein zu bringen. Allerdings ist das mit „Ordnung“ so eine Sache, denn technisch gibt es keinen Grund, warum die IWLs unter den Kats stehen sollten, sie funktionieren so oder so. War halt nur (meiner Meinung nach) ordentlicher. MfG--Bravomike 06:38, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kleines IWL-Update Hallochen! So, ich hab jetzt mal unsere kleine Lieblingsliste geupdatet... ;-) Dies hier ist eine Liste von Artikeln ohne IWL, bereinigt. Das heißt ohne Artikel, die ohnehin keine IWL-Relevanz haben. Die habe ich mal darunter gesetzt (ich hab ne 200MB große Excel-Tabelle gebraucht, um diese Liste zu generieren...). Ich hoffe, dass man mit dieser Liste nun wunderbar arbeiten kann :-) Vllt sollte man am besten Artikel, denen man einen IWL verpasst hat löschen. Wenn einer auftaucht, der keine Relevanz hat und bei nächsten Mal aussortiert werden kann könnte man den durchstreichen und einen kurzen Kommentar dranhängen so wie du das ja schon gemacht hast. Oder hast du Vorschläge wie man das anders machen könnte? Ach ja: wenn du vllt hin und wieder noch einen Link setzen möchtest, kannst du den entsprechenden Eintrag von der Liste nehmen, musst nicht extra die Liste auf die Disk kopieren, danke! -- 18:35, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Hey, super Ergänzung zu der Liste! Ja, die Methode, die Du vorschlägst finde ich sehr effizient ^^. Allerdings sind jetzt bei mir die Pfingsferien zu Ende und die Schule legt bezüglich Arbeiten wieder voll los. Ich werde aber, wenn es meine anderen Verpflichtungen zulassen, immer wieder einen Blick auf die Liste werfen und versuchen, sie um ein paar Einträge zu erleichtern. --Viele Grüße 08:59, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Neue Abstimmung Nachdem nun die Abstimmung in Forum:(Alle Jahre wieder) Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse beendet wurde, steht fest, dass eine Mehrheit der User die Namen behalten möchte. Damit das auch passieren kann, muss in Forum:Unsere Canon-Politik eine entsprechende Richtlinienabstimmung durchgeführt werden. Es wäre daher ganz nett, wenn ihr (die Stimmen der ersten Abstimmung) euch auch noch an dieser Diskussion beteiligt. --Mark McWire 21:34, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC)